Nervousness
by Cyana Shan
Summary: In this short story, Luke and Mara are already in a relationship from the beggining of A New Hope and Mara accompanied Luke, Chewie, Han and Ben to save Leia.


**A/N: In this short story, Luke and Mara are already in a relationship from the beggining of A New Hope and Mara accompanied Luke, Chewie, Han and Ben to save Leia.**

The loud noise of heavy boots drifted gradually into alight yet stressfull silence, signaling the stormtroopers' departure from the _Falcon_. Pulling up the rail of the smuggling compartment off, Luke pocked his head out, looking around. Han did the same. When they were sure that no unwanted guest was onboard, they exited it, quickly followed by Chewbacca -who pulled the droids over first-, Ben Kenobi and Mara Jade, who was more than thrilled to kick some imperial butts.

"So, _flyboy_ , what's next?" asked the red haired woman, grinning, her amused look set on the smuggler. **(A/N: I don't know, just feel like it fit Mara)** His eyes drifted around searching for, she knew, a plan... or if she can even call the smuggler's made up ideas a 'plan'.

"Well, " began Han, unsure. "We could snick around when they weren't looking..."

"Or stole Stormtrooper suits" added Mara.

Luke looked at them like if they were both crazy while Ben only stroke is white beard, thinking. "I doubt it will be easy to..." the young boy was cut off by the sound of heavy steps. Stormtroopers. Again. Within a second, Mara ran silently toward the sound, her blaster in hand, ignoring the silent comeback plea of her boyfriend.

Two stormtroopers were there, blaster in one hand while the other hand supported some sort of heavy case. Smirking, Mara slowly crept behind one of them and, using the hem of her blaster, she knocking them out with two precise movements. Alerted by the noise, the two other stormtroopers who guarded the ship entrance rushed inside... only to be knocked out by Mara the same ways as the others. Using the Force, she slowly lifted the Stormtroopers' uncouscious body and headed toward the smuggler compartments.

"So. Too difficult, huh?" she asked the small crew, smirking.

Mara adjusted the left wrist gauntlet, the only part -helmet apart- of the stormtrooper armor she had to put on. Stolen stormtrooper armors had been more easier than she officially thought but the result would be the same: they would go out there, found one of the control room, hacked the main computer to fine the tractor beam generator than finally pulled it out of the way. A real piece of cake.

A wave of dazzyness crashed into her like a reek in a stone pillar, making her shiever, butterflies poked her stomach and she suddenly felt weak, _really,_ _really_ weak... like if all her adrenaline, her energy had died, taking all her common sense and _motivation_ out of her. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, trying to calm herself... only to find out that the feeling _didn't_ come from her but from her bond with...

 _Luke._

Her eyes snapped open. Her gaze drifted to the man she felt safe with -even if she's way capable to defend herself, it was always good to feel safe-, the man she loved and who loved her in return. And right now, he needed her. His face was pale, his gaze on the floor and his hands trembling as he tried to put up his right shoulder pad.

 _He was nervous._

However it wasn't the first time she had seen him nervous, but the first _that_ nervous. Anyway, she knew what to do. She placed herself in front of him, put a hand on his shoulder and give it a conforting squeeze. He looked up at her, his blue eyes uncertain and fearful. _With reason_ , she thought. Mara smiled softly. Taking his hand away from the unfixed pad, she grabbed the white piece of armor and adjusted it correctly.

"We will do it." she said once she had finished. "Together."

At this moment, she didn't need the Force to sense his fear radiating from his body. She locked her gaze with his, watching the debate in his eyes. Without a word, he put his arms around her, pressing their bodies together in a gentle, yet protective hug. After a minute or two, he spoke:

"I don't want you to be hurt."

At that, she had to laugh. "I will probably -scratch that, I _will_ be the one who will watch over _you_ to make sure _you_ won't be hurt."

Mara didn't know if it was because of her laugh, her teasing or her protectiveness but relief filled their bond and a small smile crept on his lips.

Putting her helmet on, she handed him the other. He took it gratefully. Taking her blaster with both hand -like a notmal, brainless stormtrooper would do-, she nodded in direction of the entrance.

"Come on. Let's go."


End file.
